Jewel of Arcadia
by Phantomblazer
Summary: Young prodigy by day, never aloud in the outside world. That's how Garnet survives her life, living by Sayer's rules. But when she meets Toby Kessler and Ollie Hogan, can she show her true identity to the world without trouble?


**Jewel of Arcadia**

Prologue: Stolen Jewel

She gasped, pain surged throughout her frail body. Moaning; she pushed herself to a breaking point. She knew that if she continued through the intense, burning pain, it would be well worth it. With one last scream, a miracle happened. A soft wailing echoed through the abandoned lobby area; the woman felt a soft smile spread to her lips as she cuddled the child. She bushed a sweat covered, burgundy strand of hair out of her face.

"Welcome to the world, Garnet Fudo."

The woman sat up against the wall, weakened from the birth. She had to get back to her husband some how. She had gone out to do a little shopping, until her daughter decided to be born here. Her cat-like amber eyes scanned the destroyed area, unsure of where she was. The bundle in her arms began to wiggle, and she gazed lovingly into her face.

"You have your daddy's smile." She whispered, playing with the babe's burgundy hair streaked with black.

"Yusei, how I wish you could see her." Of all the days to leave her cell phone behind, it had to be in the freezing winter weather.

"Yusei!" she screamed in vain.

"Well, well, well." A smooth, cunning voice broke her cries. "Of all the ways I thought I'd get you back, this certainly wasn't how I pictured it." The woman flinched at the voice; memories flooding back…

"Sayer?" she exclaimed. He waltzed out of the shadows, showing his half-scarred face; smiling that horrid smile.

"Akiza, my little rose." He smirked. She glared, gripping her child closer.

"Go away!" she screamed, with hits of uncertainty. Sayer feigned a look of hurt pride, "Really now, Akiza? Telling me to get out of my own building?" Akiza's amber eyes widened, "This is Arcadia?"

Sayer chuckled, "Of course my dear, where did you think you were?"

"_That makes me feel a little stupid._" She thought, "Why _are_ you here anyway? I thought Misty let her Earthbound Immortal have its way with you?" His smirk quickly changed to a frown, "Sorry to disappoint." He advanced, more deranged than before. She held the bundle closer, wishing Yusei, Crow, anyone would come to recuse her. Suddenly a wail emitted from the bundle in her arms. Sayer froze a puzzled look framing his features. Akiza looked from him to the bundle, hoping he would merely shrug the matter off.

"Looks like you have been quite busy." He chuckled dryly. "Pray tell, who it is?"

She lowered her gaze from the soulless green ones, "Yusei's." she mumbled. He nodded,

"Should have guessed." He continued to her, as she pushed herself against the wall in hopes of somehow escaping.

"Please." Akiza begged, tears streaming her pale face. "Don't take her." Sayer smirked, "A girl, eh? What's her name?" Her lips quivered; she could deny answering to those burning eyes.

"Garnet." She whispered.

"What a beautiful name." he inquired. "Now let me see her." Akiza's eyes widened in horror, "No… No!" Sayer gazed down at her, "She may have powers useful to me, and soon Arcadia. Just let me run a few test." Her mind raced, remembering what had happening to Misty's younger brother, Toby.

"She's not even an hour old! You'll kill her!" He merely shrugged, "We'll see."

With a swift motion he grasped the infant away from her weaken mother. Akiza fought back, yet it was useless in her state. She could now only cry out in utter sadness as Sayer took her baby away. The cry of her mother caused the poor child to cry also.

"Quite, little one." Sayer growled as the baby howled louder. A sudden rush of air tossed through his light brown hair; rushing to the size of the entire radius of the two. His emerald eyes widened in surprise as Akiza gaped at the sight. After a few minutes, the psychic wind died down along with the cries of the babe. He glanced at the little girl in his arms; Garnet had worn herself out from the crying and was snuggling into his trench coat. Akiza felt more tears build as Sayer told her what to do.

"Run, Akiza. Run from your friends and family. Run from your precious Yusei. For if you don't, your little jewel will suffer.


End file.
